Embers in the Darkness
by SydneySi
Summary: What's left after a fire goes out? Embers are there, they keep you warm but protected for they have little light and none can see you . When a elf is an arranged marriage with Prince Legolas does he hold to his honor when he loves another or does he hurt the one who will stand by him and protect them both by defending his action and their honor.
1. Chapter 1

The tragedy of life is not death…. But what we let die inside us while we live – unknown

"Ember" "Ember" "yes Lillian" "nothing" "Lillian I brought you to the healing fields to watch not to distract" "sorry auntie Ember" "Lillian lets practices formalities your old enough to start to learn, in two years you are to start training at Aura" "fine but I hate formalities auntie Ember" "ok, Lillian what is my name and title" "Milady Jadis Princess of the Gifted Cities" I laughed at the pout Lillian made she really is a pain, after I stood I grabbed Lillian's hand and the basket of herbs at my feet and started the long walk back to Eden. But this story does not start here for this story is full of finding light in the darkness for the embers will guide even in the darkest of places. The Gifted Cities are three cities Eden were all gifted live and grown, Aura the city were children, mostly girls go to learn the gift of healing, Orthida the city were children, mostly boys go to learn the gift of a warrior. The Elves that live in the city are known to the other realms as the children of Valor for they are all born with gift of healing or the gift of a warrior but some are blessed and are born with both and have them for the rest of their lives. When a child is born either a boy or a girl will have both gifts and their gender determines what city they go to first and they will start training at the age of ten. When a second child is born it is also determined by their gender of what gifts they receive and the first child will no longer have the gift of a healer or warrior for the second child will gain what they lost. As for the third child the gift is randomly given and so on. For that was just a small part of the Gifted Cities history but are story does not start here also. Are story starts in Rivendell were a young elf is sick the daughter of the King and Queen of the Gifted Cities. The young elfing was only three for her brother was 20 he had the gift of a warrior while she had the gift of healing. Lord Elrond was pacing for he never seen a sickness like this, almost like they were not supposed to help almost like she was meant to die. Many other were riding to Rivendell to assist in the issue, most were coming to comfort the King and Queen for they knew that the child would not make it through the illness. Lord Elrond did not want to give up for a child to die is heartbreaking almost too much to handle for all. As Lord Elrond enter the chamber were the child was he sat there and stared at her he could not figure of what to do, for he never was unsure what to do. The child stirred and called out for Elrond, Elrond did not move the child started to talk for she said little but Elrond understood he to let the child go he had to let Jadis die. Elrond stood and walked to the door he hesitated by the door for he did not want to leave her alone but he had to inform his sister and her husband of their child's fate. King JoCole was nervous for his wife Laurin would not stop pacing since his daughter got worse for he could tell she feared the worst his son Nicholai was not here yet he was in Orthida helping teach the young ones he was set to travel once word got to him of his sisters illness. The Queen was the first to see Elrond but she was also the first to see the look in his eye she knew immediately that her child was gone for she did not want to hear the truth she walked towards the fountains were she sat and stayed silent and waited to see her husband's reaction to the death of their child for she felt numb like her only hope was taken from her like the fire inside her died.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of The Lord o the rings characters just my own characters I am sorry if this story starts out slow and boring this is my first fan fiction and wanted to try to write one and I kneo this chapter is short but the begining is just an introduction on how everything has started.

* * *

Elrond's POV

I was by the door when I decided that I could not leave my niece alone I knew my sister would send someone soon to find out what's happening with her daughter as I turned around and moved closer to sit next to her I saw she was barely breathing I knew there was nothing left that I could do to save her just making the passing easier by making sure she does not die alone and in pain. After her last breath was took I prayed for a peaceful journey and that she rest in peace. I held her hand when I heard someone quietly come in as I turned to look at him we both got are questions answered with just the look in each other's eyes, he wanted to know how the child was doing and I wanted to know why he was here. The stranger was the first to brake the silence " I will inform the parents" " no I will for she is my sister" "I understand" " please close the door on your way out for I wish no other to know until my sister and her husband know their child's fate" "yes Lord Elrond" I quickly and silently moved by him and prepared my self for the horrors to come."

JoCole POV

I leaned against the railing and made myself think of only the good things that could happen to my daughter but as time progressed I lost a little more hope that I would ever seen my daughter alive again. When I was deep in thought I heard Higord the captain of are warriors coming closer he was the first to speak for he usually had the right words to say when comfort was needed " Queen Laurin had sent me to get word from Elrond about Jadis, and Nicholai will be arriving shortly he passed Rivendell's borders merely five minutes ago." "Thank you Higord I appreciate you traveling with us I know you have other duties to attend to rather then to sit and wait in Rivendell" "my lord since the child was born and I have protected her and my wife has made sure she was always content with the situations she was faced with, I believe my wife would be disappointed if I had not come to make sure she was protected for we are not the only ones to become attached to the child." " I believe your right Higord but I fear that we would not be celebrating tonight" "I hope your wrong milord" I saw a messenger come rushing up to is but when he talked he talked with pure serenity "Lord JoCole your son and other are in Rivendell for they all wish to see you and your wife immediately" "thank you messenger" I turned and I saw King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm walking to me for it was the first time in days I finally felt peace for he was an old friend "JoCole for it is good to see you for I hoped we would see each other on better terms then this" "Thranduil it's good to see you also surprised you left your realm, I know you do not like to travel far beyond your borders" "yes I do not but I heard of your daughters illness for I know not much comfort will come to you here in Rivendell for they are not of your true kin, but your wife's" " you may be right Thranduil but she may need more comfort then me" "JoCole do you want to have a waver?" "depends Thranduil what on" "your daughter, I waver she lives" "why such a thing? what could you get out of my daughter if she lives, and what if she doesn't?" " I can see it in your eyes JoCole that you think your daughter will not live so it's a harmless bet no doubt" "yes it is but what do you get out of my daughter if she lives" "an arranged marriage" "what no, I always said that my children will not have an arranged marriage" "it's harmless for you, for you think she is dead, and if you win you can have anything I can provide for you." I thought for I do not believe my daughter will live but what if she does for a second I caught a glimpse of Elrond and my wife stood and left for I knew also what was about to be said. "Deal Thranduil, look here comes Elrond."


End file.
